


Endgame

by NoodleTiger



Series: The Aftermath [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha did not expect this, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, She does not like Baz, from Agatha's pov, much - Freeform, post carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when your ex-boyfriend doesn't tell you that he's dating his old ex-rival who you're 99% sure is trying to kill him. </p><p> Agatha thought that she had moved on. Maybe this proves that she hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> I am not done with this book yet. I already have more ideas. One of those being that I think that Agatha should've found out about Baz and Simon before she left. I do hope I got her character correct (fingers crossed) and I hope you enjoy it!

 Agatha had escaped to America within weeks of the Mage's defeat, with little more than a few goodbyes to her closest friends. That equated to her family, her Normal friends and Penelope.

 She wasn't entirely sure why she didn't say goodbye to Simon.

 No, that was a lie. Agatha knew _exactly_ why she didn't say goodbye to Simon; it was because she didn't want to face that world anymore. Simon, with magic or not, was practically the embodiment of the World of Mages (or he was in her eyes, at least.) The goodbye would have just been too painful.

 So she just left.

 That had turned out to be the best decision she had ever made. She was happy now, with herself and her life, something she’d never truly felt in England. She was ready to move on. She _had_ moved on.  
  
 Agatha wondered if that was how Lucy felt, after she ran away from it all. Agatha hoped so at least.  
  
 But, of course, the summer soon came around and with it her birthday. Her parents were then pestering her to come home for it, to celebrate. (Or perhaps it was just an excuse to try and convince her to stay home.)

 The urge to see her family eventually won over, despite their pestering, and Agatha soon found herself flying back to the one place she’d wanted to escape in the first place.

 But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe she had put enough time and space between it all for there to be none of that awkwardness; enough time for Simon to not make her feel so... magical.

 That was if she even saw him while she was there.

  But before she knew it, Agatha arrived back in ‘sunny,’ old England, quickly falling back into her old routine. She spent the majority of the week before her birthday with her parents or with her old Normal friends. She didn’t attempt to text Simon even once, but did inform Penelope of her arrival back home.  

 Her birthday passed. She still had said nothing to Simon, but, perplexing even herself, on her second to last day in the country, she hesitantly asked if Penelope wanted to meet up. Agatha knew what the implications of this would be. It would mean that she would have to see Simon. (How could she avoid him, if he and Penelope were living together? It would be rude to ignore him completely, like a whole 8 years of life never happened between them.)

 Of course Penelope agreed to the meet up.

 Of course she had invited Simon.

 And, knowing it was ridiculous to protest, of course Agatha replied that it was all completely fine.

\---

 Standing in front of the apartment had been completely nerve racking. She’d been able to contain her jittery fingers and short breaths as she drove over, and as she climbed the four flights of stairs to the apartment, but now Agatha was there? That was a whole other story.

 She had stood in front of the door for a full minute before she eventually gave in and knocked. Agatha held her breath for the whole five seconds it took for Penelope to answer the door, and then was proved wrong for needing to hold it in the first place.

Penelope acted like Agatha hadn't moved away for six months in the first place. Or least, she did on the surface. She invited Agatha in warmly, pulled her over to the couch and was making tea within seconds, talking about her university course that would start in the autumn as if she had already lived it. Basically, same old Penelope.

Another anxiety of Agatha's was also quickly dispelled. Simon was working (only part time before school, Penelope informed her) and would not be home for another hour yet. Despite feeling guilty about it, the lack of her ex-boyfriend released some of the weight off her shoulders, if only temporarily.

 And, even weirder, after a while Agatha found that she was actually _enjoying_ herself. Maybe it was because there wasn’t the threat of the Humdrum hanging over them anymore, but Agatha felt the most comfortable around Penelope than she had in years. They talked as old friends should, and laughed and joked and enjoyed themselves.

 Agatha should have known it wouldn’t last.

 She heard someone at the door about an hour into the visit. By this point, Agatha was sure she could cope with seeing Simon again. If everything had gone so easily with Penelope, why wouldn’t it with her old boyfriend?

 Therefore, Agatha didn’t make much of a move when she heard keys jangling in the lock, nor when she heard the door slide open.

 But then a very familiar voice (one that still haunted her nightmares every now and then) called across the space “We’re home!” and Agatha felt her blood run cold. It couldn’t be him, no way in hell. There was _no possible way this could be happening._

“Baz, you don’t even live here.”

 Oh god.

 “Snow, I could buy everything in this apartment twice over. I _practically_ own it.”

 Why was he here? Who even invited him in?

 “Yeah, but you don’t. In fact, I don’t think you’ve paid for a single thing in this room.”

 What should she do? Why wasn’t Penelope moving?

 “Oh hush, details, details. Besides, I bought you coffee earlier.”

 Agatha suddenly wanted her wand for what must have been the first time in months.

“Which, let me remind you, is nowhere in this room.”

 Agatha had just managed to pull her eyes off the table, and they snapped around onto Simon and Baz just in time to see Baz huff and cross him arms.

 “Oh, shut up Simon.”

 Agatha felt Penelope’s eyes on her, horror-stricken and pitiful.

 “With pleasure.”

 And then Simon _kissed him._ He kissed _Baz fucking Pitch_ righton the mouth _,_ as if it’s the most normal thing he have could have done, as if it was as easy as breathing.

 Agatha knew Simon looked at her like that once.

 And suddenly she’s standing, her chair clattering down behind her, drawing the whole rooms’ attention. She sees Simons shocked expression, his guilty gaze; she sees how Baz tightens his grip on Simon, the beginning of a glare forming on his face; she sees Penelope reach out for her, her own mouth opening to explain.

 But it’s all too late because as before they can say a word, Agatha is gone.

\---

  Simon finds Agatha soon afterwards, sitting in her car, contemplating whether she should leave or not. She doesn’t protest when Simon opens the door, nor when he slides into the passenger seat. They sit in silence for a while, until Agatha can’t take it anymore.

 “You know he could be trying to hurt you, right? Or kill you?”

 She isn’t looking at him, but Agatha knows that Simon is frowning. “He’s not.”

  Agatha scoffs. “Simon, he’s tried to kill you dozens of times before! He’s a _vampire,_ for Christ’s sake! What makes this so different?”

 “ _He’s_ different. Heck, _I’m_ different! We’re not at Watford anymore, Agatha. Things have changed… I… well, I love him. And he loves me.”

 It takes Agatha a moment to comprehend what she’s just been told. When she does, she can’t help but look up at Simon with wide eyes, trying to resist the quivering of her lips. Honestly, she doesn’t know why she cares. “Why Baz, Simon? God, why did it have to be him?”

 …

 “…Could it really have been anyone else?”

 …

 Agatha sighs heavily, running a hand through her hair. “…Do you trust him?” She eventually says. It’s the one thing she has to know, if she’d ever going to be able to move on and forget about them all, not worrying about Simon every five minutes.

 He nods almost immediately.

 Agatha feels like laughing and crying all at the same time. Instead, she says nothing, and pulls her eyes away from Simon, fixing her gaze on the sky.

 “And I did love you, you know,” Simon suddenly blurts out. Agatha pulls a face at him. “I m-mean, I loved you once. Bisexuals do exist, you know? I can have loved you both. L-like… I guess… I’ve just… moved on? It doesn’t mean I never felt anything for you… Fuck, I don’t know what I’m saying. You, uh, get what I mean, right?”

 And she does. She gets it. She hadn’t wanted to be his endgame, she had wanted to live. And to do that, she had need to run. But it looked like while she’d been running, Simon had moved on without her.

 That was just how life went, Agatha supposed.

 Agatha nods stiffly in response and, while Simon stares at her, waiting for more, a rant, an accusation, anything, he says nothing. And that’s okay, for once in his life, Simon Snow, not having to say anything at all. He expects another reply, but doesn’t push.

 Therefore, they settle into what may actually be a comfortable silence, with just the sound of the cars driving by behind them. Agatha doesn’t remember this ever happening before.

 “I don’t trust Baz,” she eventually churns out. “I never have, and I never will, but I’ll take your word for it. Just… don’t get your heartbroken, okay?”

 Simon grins. “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you did enjoy it, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
